


In Love With The Darkness

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: A look into Darcy and Riven's relationship during season one.





	In Love With The Darkness

**Season 1, episode 8. Later that Day.**

Celebrations for the Day of the Rose were over, as the sun went down and Magix was covered with the starry night sky. Families with children were returning home after a day spent with their loving parents. Each mother returning home had a rose in hand, a gift for the unconditional love. At the city center, families were being replaced by teens from the three schools, and the festive mood was giving way to the usual chaos of witches, fairies and heroic students coming together.

“I am still feeling a bit dizzy, you know?” Riven said to Darcy, giving an edge to his voice to not sound like he was whining. It had been fifteen minutes since the races were over and Darcy saved him from the accident caused by the helmet. They were heading towards Hex Cafe, a bar which unoffically belonged to witches from Cloud Tower. When they arrived at its door, Darcy put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. “It is only normal, that was a violent crash. Would you mind sharing a few drinks with me? I would really love to know you better.” Riven never thought he would be grateful for not being alone. Especially, for being with a girl. He had only met the girl minutes ago, and the only thing he knew about her was her name. She had a mysterious aura surrounding her, and it filled Riven with curiosity to think about who was this person beneath this beautiful face.

And, for the Dragon, she was beautiful.

Her hair was insanely long and thick, it was a rich brown with shades of honey in it. Her skin was a delicate olive tone, and her eyes were golden. Riven had never seen such color in a human’s eye before. She had covered her eyes with a dark eyeshadow, which was only increasing the hypnotizing effect. And her perfume… It was not one of the expensive perfumes which the fairy princesses used, Riven was sure she had created the scent herself. It was a wild flower which reflected this girl’s very essence, or so he thought.

“Hello? From Magix to Riven?” She asked sweetly, to the spaced out young man. He came to himself, smiling back at her. “Sure. I would also like to know you. I am buying the drinks, to thank you. You know, for saving my life?” She giggled, and they chose a nice spot near the window. It was now completely dark outside, and the place was just starting to get crowded. Riven gave a signal to the bartender with his hand, and he ordered two beers. Darcy’s phone beeped, she quickly texted someone, then she focused her attention on him again. “My girls.” She informed,  blinking. Their drinks had arrived. “So, what was all that fuss about? Why did you fight with those people?” Riven frowned, remembering the way Bloom humiliated him in front of Brandon and Sky, then causing him to have an accident so that her little boyfriend could win the race. “They are not worth talking about, Darcy. I would rather be left alone than spend time with people I have nothing in common with. Sky is a prince, Brandon is a royal squire, Stella is a princess… And then there is this magical earth girl with all the attitude. That crowd is not my place. I have tried. It just, does not work for me.” He took a sip from his beer, then sat back. Darcy had been listening carefully, giving him actual attention. He realized he felt comfortable with her. That was the reason he actually answered her next question with honesty.

“Why did you stay for the holiday? Instead of going home for your parents?” He nervously laughed.

“If we are going there, we will need something stronger than beer.”

“Fine by me, not feeling like going back to dorm exactly. You can share it with me.”

Riven hesitated, this was not a topic he was comfortable with. But yet again, he was being drawn to this girl for reasons he could not explain. “I never knew my mother. She abandoned me to my father when I was a baby. And my dad is not the greatest man that exists, so… I rather not see him.” Riven thought for a second that he saw a surprised look on Darcy’s face, but it quickly went away. She reached for his hand and took it in hers. Her hand was so warm and comforting.

“I knew I was never going to be enough for him. I would never live up to his expectations. He saw me as damaged goods from the beginning. I was a frail child…” His voice broke. Darcy could feel him getting uncomfortable. She used magic to help him open up. “As a kid, I was not as outspoken, or confident. I was not physically as strong either. He enjoyed bringing that up in front of everyone. He never achieved anything in his life, and he knew that his pride could not take me growing up to be everything he was not. So I ran. I swore to be a hero and make him see me. Acknowledge me.” When he finished, he looked drained. He had never opened up like this before. His eyes were wet, and his throat was burning from all the repressed emotion. “I can’t forgive my mother for never coming back for me. Not even meeting me. I hate that woman, Darcy. I hate someone I never knew, and this insufferable holiday makes me feel like a joke.”

“Same for me. I never knew my mother. And the last time I checked, my father was at the asylum. I stopped checking after some time… ”

Darcy felt an uneasy feeling from all the truth coming out of her mouth. She had to go back to comforting lies, or she would completely expose herself. But she wanted to share this about herself, in return of his honesty. _Remember what this is for. This boy will be useful for the coven. He is merely a means to an end._ Riven cleared his throat. “So let’s drink to us. Two abandoned children at mother’s day.” He called for the bartender again. “Excuse me, we will have some shots.” Darcy was about to protest, since alcohol could mess up with her magic. But did she need magic for tonight? The boy already liked her. Couldn’t she just go along with him? She could discuss their next step with Icy tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to spend some time with him.

“So, how is Cloud Tower like?” Riven casually asked.

“It is the best in your senior year. Applying there was the best thing I ever did for myself. How is your heroic school?”

“It could be a lot better if the teachers were not all about the team work, you know? But generally, I do enjoy the education. I like the races. I like to compete alone.” _I especially like to compete with the prince._ “Overall, Red Fountain gives me purpose. I want to improve myself as best as I can. I want to discover my potential, you know?”

“Yes, I do.” Now more intrigued than ever, Darcy started to play with her hair teasingly. “I totally get you, Riven.”

“So, you are a loner too?”

At this question, her hand movement stopped. “Not exactly, no.” Her eyes wandered to her phone again. “So here’s the thing, I have a coven.” Riven raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like something. Is that common with witches?”

“No. Not at this day. And I would be really glad if you do not tell anyone. I can trust you, right?” She looked mesmerizing with those asking eyes and almost vulnerable face. Riven felt his heart go liquid. It was like a wave of magic affecting him, getting under his skin. “You can trust me completely, Darcy. How are your coven friends like?”

Darcy chuckled to that. “Sister. We don’t use the F word.” She had spoken in an overserious voice which made Riven alert. A couple of seconds later, she gave in to laughter. Riven joined in. “Don’t worry, you will meet them. In fact, my coven leader has been texting me this whole time. I had to silence my phone…”

“Coven leader? How can you say that with a straight face?” Riven commented.

“It’s a witch thing. It is normal for us.” She yawned. “I am officially buzzed. Do you want to check in to a motel?” Riven wondered if he heard her right, or the shots have been too much for him. Could she really be that bold? The face she made to his reaction gave him his answer. Yes, she was.

“What? Do I look like a nice little fairy from there? Come on Riven, I really liked you.”

She did not have to beg. He could not believe his luck. He did not even ask where they were going. His only desire for that night was to hand himself over to this mystery girl who came out of nowhere to connect with him. A connection that did not make him feel like running away.

**Mermaid Motel**

“What is this place?” Riven asked more to himself, since Darcy was checking the two in for the night. She seemed to know the receptionist very well. She answered him as they climbed the stairs. “This, honey, is the place I escape to when I don’t want to spend the night around my sisters. I need to sleep alone every now and then. Well, not tonight, obviously.” She opened the door to their room. It was not a luxury, since they had no rich parents to pay for them. For Darcy, it was perfect.

She threw herself to the bed right away, and waited for him to make a move. He lied next to her. Both had their clothes on. “This had been quite a day.” He said, looking at the ceiling. “First a fairy tricks me to make an accident, then a witch saves me from possible head traumas and makes me want to kiss her. Really, there are girls, and then there are… girls.”

He kissed her then. She was expecting it. She was glad of it. But she had to be in control, so she made the next move. “Take off your clothes.”

It was not the first time for Riven, and certainly not for Darcy. But for both of them, it was more pleasant than all of their previous experiences. Darcy was glad that the plan worked so perfectly. She was also glad for meeting him. _For coven purposes only. Of course. How can it be otherwise?_

Riven was unaware of the magic she was casting during the night. Making him fall in love, deeper and deeper with each spell. As their bodies and souls mingled together, he felt the core of this girl for one split second. He felt a dark abyss in her heart, but then, he also felt the same darkness in himself. If you stare at the eyes of the dark one for too long, she stares right back at you. He had fallen in love with that darkness hopelessly.

**One week later. Hex cafe. Afternoon.**

Last week had been a pleasant blur for Riven. He had seen Darcy everyday after school, and even when they were not drinking, just being around her made him forget his daily stresses. Now he was waiting for her again, at their usual spot. His phone beeped. He frowned when he saw the message.

_Babe, I am coming with my sister today. She really wanted to meet you in person. See ya xx_

Great.

He wondered if she would bring the “coven leader” or the one she described as “cute but psycho.” He was not in the mood to socialize, so he ordered himself a drink to loosen up and he started to observe people. Most of them were freshmen witches. They had this weird sense of fashion and Riven was not sure if he liked that or not. He loved the way Darcy dressed, though. She managed to look incredibly sexy without making an effort to look super feminine. His affection was starting to terrify him. He was getting addicted to this girl.

The door opened, and he saw Darcy getting in, and a tall girl with a white ponytail was with her. He noticed the witches becoming alert, and at some tables chattering ceased. This is a leader with a reputation, Riven realized. As the two girls approached him, freshmen witches relaxed themselves. This was not about them. Darcy smiled at him from a distance, and she whispered something to her friend, which remained a mystery to Riven. He got up from his seat to greet them. He first greeted Darcy, with a kiss. She seemed eager to break the kiss and get over with the meeting. “Hi babe, this is my sister…”

“The name’s Icy.”

“Nice to meet you, Icy, I am Riven.” They shook hands then, and he realized her hands were unnaturally cold. Judging by her name, he knew why was that so, but he did not enjoy this brief physical contact. He also did not like the way she smiled at him. Her face was very beautiful, but smiling ruined that. It reminded him of a fake plastic doll.

Darcy sat at the window side, and before Riven could make a move, Icy placed herself next to her. So he sat down facing the both girls. “Do you girls want anything to drink?” Riven asked to disturb the awkward silence. It was his first time seeing Darcy nervous, and he wondered why. “No, I won’t stay long.” Icy answered, she was observing Riven without blinking. Darcy made a comment about their approaching midterms. She complained about one of their professors. The small talk lasted for fifteen minutes, and Riven had the impression that Darcy was trying to avoid a certain topic. Icy dived right into it.

 “So, Darcy explained to you that we are a coven?”

“She did. Although, she remained secretive.”

Before Icy could continue, Darcy started. “So honey, this may all seem weird to you. It is understandable, since you are not used to the company of witches. You are my boyfriend, and we take such matters seriously. Since I accept Icy to be my superior…” She bit her lip. “You need to do the same. Just for the tradition, you know?” She ended with a sigh, and sat back.

“Excuse me, what?” Riven felt himself extremely irritated, and he could not help sounding agressive. Was this a freaking cult? “No offence, Icy, but I don’t even know you.” Icy looked at her sister who covered her face with her hands in an exhausted manner. Her blue eyes almost read _I told you._ “But you love Darcy, don’t you? Are you in love with her?”

“Okay, this is not awkward at all.” Darcy reached for Riven’s drink and finished it at one shot.

Riven stared at the ice witch coldly. Then he turned towards Darcy. His eyes got blurred with a shadowy magic. “I am completely in love with her.” He murmured, as if in a trance. Then his voice got normal. “But I still have my pride. I don’t care about your witchy traditions. I don’t give a damn about your leadership, whatever the hell that means.”

“Babe, please calm down.” Darcy put her hand on Icy’s shoulder, who was as motionless as a statue. Riven wanted her gone. He had not liked her. Plain and simple. “I came here to be with my girlfriend. I would really appreciate if you showed yourself out.”

Darcy hold her breath, and looked at Icy with begging eyes. The ice witch snapped her fingers. Riven gasped, holding his chest. “What are you…” he started, but talking was too painful. “You won’t love anyone if your heart goes cold.” Icy said, looking at him threateningly.

“Icy, please stop that.” Darcy was running out of her patience.

She stopped. The freezing sensation at Riven’s chest ended. “I suggest you fix that attıtude Riven. My sister may hold your chains, but I hold hers.”

She got up with harsh movements and left the cafe.

Darcy immediately held Riven’s hands and made eye contact. “Chill. You are not mad. You are completely relaxed.” The magic made Riven yawn, and Darcy suggested they leave the cafe as well. “Are you sure she is not waiting outside?”

“I am sure. Riven, please don’t talk to her like that.” Darcy could compel him to do that. She could make him see Icy as whatever she wanted. But she did not want to. She did not want to enslave him like that. To her, she could. But to someone else? He did not deserve that.

As they walked the streets, Riven put his arm around her neck, and pulled her close to himself. The scent of wild flowers put her in a pleasant mood instantly. “She is all lesbian for you. You know that right?”

“Riven!!” She almost screamed, her face looked so shocked and adorable that it made Riven smile. “It is not like that. Don’t say such things.”

“Well, that was the vibe I got, but I will shut up now.”

They lighted cigarettes, and sat on a bench near the central park. The sun was going down, the wind was blowing softly. “Okay. I am sorry I was rude to her. But I don’t get it, Darcy, why did she ask that from me? It was as if she would ask me to sign a contract or something. I am uncomfortable with all that.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” She blew off the smoke, her eyelids were half closed. The setting sun made her hair go reddish. Riven went speechless. He softly kissed the lips she had painted purple. _I want to enjoy this while it lasts._

_I am not in love. This is what I do. I seduce, use and leave. This boy is not different._

Despite all this, Darcy was not eager for the day she would leave Riven. Once they obtained the dragon fire, the boy would not be necessary anymore. But what if she made her stay?

Would that mean betraying her coven? Would that make her seem weak, and dependant?

She would not risk that. Her coven came first. She could be like Icy and make her heart go cold.

But not tonight. “Can I come over to Red Fountain?” She murmured, resting her head on Riven’s chest like a kitten. “It is against the rules but, sure babe. Come.” She smiled to herself, thinking of the possibilities of Brandon or Sky seeing them. The possibility of a scandal excited her. She knew about the freshmen crushing on Riven, princess of Solaria could not keep it a secret. She knew what she was going to do. She would leak photos of them online, and make sure the pixie saw them.

Maybe she would also seduce the prince in the meantime.


End file.
